The Demon Rulers of Pokemon!
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: Recently in the Pokémon world, there have been new types of Pokémon evolutions! These evolutions are known as the demon evolution. However, there have only been 4 Pokémon said to have this evolution, so trainers everywhere are trying to capture them. Amaimon is one of them, and he got lost. How is he going to get back home when trainers everywhere wanna catch him? R&R pwease


Chirping was heard in the forest next to Striaton City. The Pidove were singing as were the Rufflet. Cottonee and Venipede were out sharing berries while Petlil hung out around on rocks.

However, the peacefulness was interrupted.

A Snivy quickly ran through the forest, it's small legs moving fast. Snivy's blue eyes flashed dangerously as it glanced behind it to make sure whatever was following it wasn't. Snivy skid to a halt when it found out no one was still there.

Snivy looked around and leaned on a rock, panting heavily. _Damn Pokémon trainers... As if I'd let anybody catch me. _Snivy thought arrogantly.

There's something different about the Snivy though. This Snivy has blue eyes first of all and it's got a red zigzag line going down half of it's face. Who is this Snivy? Well, the local forest Pokémon named him Amaimon.

Quite some time ago, Pokémon started to evolve differently and get new forms. These forms were known as mega evolutions. However 4 Pokémon looked different as starters, they didn't need to evolve. These 4 Pokémon are now known as the rulers of their sections.

These 4 Pokémon rulers are named Yukio, Rin, Mephisto, and Amaimon, who also happen to be the demon rulers of Gehenna in another universe. They don't know that though, and probably won't for some time.

Yukio was named the ruler of Ice and Psychic Pokémon and he rests near Shoal Cave in the Hoenn Region. He took on the form of a Sneasel, only he has light blue feathers instead of red on him. He controls only the Ice and Psychic Pokémon that are in the Hoenn region however

Rin was named the ruler of Fire and Fighting Pokémon and he rests in the depths of Mount Coronet. Rin took on the form of a Cyndaquil with blue flames instead of red. He controls the Fire and Fighting type Pokémon in Sinnoh.

Mephisto was named the ruler of Ghost and Dark type Pokémon and he rests in the Dark Cave (ironic right?). He takes on the form of an Umbreon that is similar to it's shiny form, though he has green eyes and purple rings only present on his ears. He controls all of the Dark and Ghost type Pokémon in both the Johto and Kanto region.

Lastly, Amaimon was named ruler of Grass and Poison type Pokémon and he rests in a very special place. He lives in the Entralink found in the Unova region, where (in this story) all the grass, poison, ground, and flying type Pokémon in all regions live. Amaimon can only control the poison and grass types though.

Recently, Amaimon was getting tired of only living in the Entralink. His fellow rulers can leave their caves anytime they want, so why didn't he?

That's why he's in the situation he is now.

Amaimon looked around his surroundings and saw Venipede, Timburr, and Sewaddle running around in the grass or trees. He sighed when he realized he was lost. Amaimon bumped into something large and fell onto his butt.

"Ow... Watch where you're going squirt!" A deep voice shouted at him in anger. Amaimon narrowed his eyes and looked up to see a large Pokémon, by the looks of it, a poison type. Perfect..

"Yeah? And I command you not to use that tone of voice with me and tell me how to get back to the Entralink." Amaimon retorted in monotone. The Pokémon looked confused before realization hit him.

"Amaimon, the ruler of grass and poison types?" He asked. Amaimon nodded. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Eh.. This time I will since I don't usually come to this part of Unova.. What's your name and where are we?" Amaimon asked.

"I'm Scolipede, and we are in Pinwheel forest. You said you needed to get back to the Entralink?" Scolipede asked. Amaimon nodded once again. "I can get you back there! However... I can only give you directions. I cannot leave this forest." Scolipede continued.

Amaimon sighed. "Well, I'm guessing it's not right around the corner huh?" Scolipede shook his head no. "Alright... Continue then."

"You'll need to stay along the road path the Pokémon trainers take and it'll take you right out of this forest. Since I've never left this forest, I don't know the rest of the way." Amaimon quickly looked up to him.

"I thought you knew the way back!" He said. Scolipede laughed nervously.

"Well... I was only going to give you directions to get through the forest.." Scolipede said. Amaimon sighed and started walking away.

"Fine, fine. Thanks anyways." Amaimon said before running to where his senses said the road was.

There was only one bad part.

It was a full moon, which meant that the four rulers would meet up at the Entralink. Only Amaimon could let them in, but if he's not there... Amaimon shook his head and continued running.

He just needed to get back home before tonight.

How hard could it be?

* * *

I'm not sure how successful this story will be, but I felt the need to make a Fanfic about the Ao No Exorcist demons and Pokémon XD

Review anyways?

~Jay


End file.
